


How Many Makes a Party

by TwirlsWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Incomplete, Plot Bunny, fake dating prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: incomplete plot bunny up for grabs - to divert the attention and affection from all of the Wells dopplegangers, Cisco pretends that he already has one of his own - Harry.





	How Many Makes a Party

“I like you,” Lothario said with a grin, leaning against the wall beside Cisco. They had invited the Council of Wells to celebrate the defeat of DeVoe and - shockingly - Lothario and Wolfgang had both showed up, along with Wells the Grey who had somehow managed to hijack communication again, and three of the Wellses that had solved the original cryptogram.

(Wells 2.0. had declined because apparently there was an uprising of some kind)

“Thanks dude,” Cisco said. Lothario was a strange dude, especially considering he wore a version of Harry’s face - clearly blond was not the right color for the super genius.

“No no no,” Lothario said, waving his hand dismissively. He leaned in closer to Cisco and winked. “I like your tight little ass, you are a perfect specimen and I always bring the best to the table, so what do you say?”

“Uh,” Cisco said. “Wait, are you hitting on me?”

“You’re a little slow, but you’re pretty and good with your hands so I’ll let it go,” Lothario said with another wink. “How about it? I’m sure there’s someplace cozy enough around the lab we could sneak off to.”

“Woah! Okay, look buddy - I’m not interested,”

“Not interested?” Lothario repeated. “You’re not even a little curious?”

“No way, you’re not my type.”

“Hmm,” Lothatrio replied, thankfully taking a step back. He shrugged, swirling his wine a bit. “Well, you are quite a bit different from my earth’s Paco I’ll tell you that.”

“Excuse me?” Cisco squeaked out.

“Paco’ll try anything once, he’s always a delightful companion - I was curious what you’d have in common.”

“Oh leave the young gent alone,” Earth Seventeen Wells (who Cisco had taken to calling ‘Goggles’) walked over. Like the first time he had sent his hologram, Goggles was wearing his goggles and a fancy tuxedo and speaking with an English accent.

“Goggles! Hey there buddy,” Cisco said. “Enjoying the party?”

“I had been before I noticed this cur bothering you,” Goggles replied. Lothario rolled his eyes. “Shall I escort him away from you?”

“Hey hey hey now,” Hell’s Wells strutted over. “Fancy pants, we all know that you have a Ramon of your own, what are you doing preying on this one?”

“I am not ‘preying’ on Dr Ramon here, I am merely aiding him away from this fool’s presence,” Goggles replied with a sniff. “What you are even doing here is beyond even the geniuses in this room —“ the trio of Wellses dissolved into bickering as Cisco slipped away from the madness and took refuge with Iris, Caitlin, and Jesse.

“why did we think this was a good idea?” He hissed, “this is way too many Wellses for me - no offense Jesse.”

“I’m having a great time,” she replied. “I’m recording everything - this is all blackmail gold.”

“Where’s original flavor anyway?” Cisco asked. “All I see are doppelgängers.”

“Wouldn’t he be New Coke? Original flavor would be Earth-1’s Harrison Wells, right?”

“Eh, semantics,” Cisco said.

“Last I saw him he was chatting with that Randolf guy, but he took off a while ago,” Iris replied with a shrug. H.R.’s old partner had accepted an invitation and stopped by for H.R.’s things, but he had seem pretty bummed out by the different Wellses around and left pretty early on.

“You’ve been pretty busy too, huh?” Jesse said. “You’re kind of a hot commodity at this party.”

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked with a roll of his eyes. Iris and Jesse shared a look.

“Cisco,” Iris said. “Every doppelgänger here totally wants in your pants.”

“What?” Cisco exclaimed.

“You didn’t notice?” Jesse asked, eyebrows raised.

“They all spent the first hour trying to determine if you and Wells - Harry that is - were an item, and then once they decided that you weren’t they’ve been bickering over who gets to hit on you,” Caitlin said.

“Oh my god,” Cisco said faintly.

“Except Goggles, I think,” Iris offered. “Apparently he’s married in his universe, so I’m not sure why he’s doing it.”

“Oh,” Caitlin said. “He’s married to his universe’s Cisco, I think all these guys hitting on you skeeves him out.”

“How do you know that?” Cisco asked.

“I talk to people,” Caitlin replied, rolling her eyes.

“Shit,” Cisco hissed. Wolfgang seemed to have notice his hiding spot and was approaching rapidly.

“Why is the council fighting?” Harry asked, approaching with a fresh glass of soda for his daughter and a frown to the scuffle in the corner.

“Harry! Thank god,” Cisco said. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “I know, I never thought I’d say that either but your doppelgängers are nut jobs.”

“Oh?” Harry asked. Cisco paused, glancing at the trio who were now listening intently.

“Uh,”

 

 

 


End file.
